Pela primeira vez
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: O primeiro emprego significa muito para eles. E o primeiro amor também. JL Bronze no IX Challenge JL do 3V Ultimo capitulo on
1. Chapter 1

**Pela primeira vez**

** I**

Era a terceira vez que o despertador tocava. Era, também, a terceira vez que uma mão tateava as cegas até encontrar a origem do barulho, estapeá-la e voltar ao sono dos justos. Mas dessa vez isso não aconteceria.

Ele tateou as mesas vazias, os dedos dançando na superfície de madeira, ainda com os olhos fechados, varrendo tudo, inclusive os óculos, que caíram espalhando pedaços pelo quarto. O barulho ainda ressonava cada vez mais alto e o rapaz semi-acordado xingou, fazendo uma risada ecoar pelo quarto.

- Acorda, Cinderella. – Disse a mesma voz da risada, ainda sem desligar o despertador.

- Eu acho que é Bela Adormecida, Sirius. – Disse James, levantando tropegamente até o que ele supôs que fosse o amigo, por ainda conservar os olhos fechados.

- Que seja. – O outro resmungou, dando alguns passos para o lado, fazendo James tropeçar em uma cadeira e escorregar em algumas folhas de papel jogadas no carpete.

- Será que dá pra você desligar essa porcaria? – Ele perguntou, parando, finalmente.

- Não até você abrir os olhos e lembrar que dia é hoje, Prongs, meu amor. – Disse, sem conseguir manter o sarcasmo longe da voz.

Foi como se James levasse um choque. Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos e começou a procurar os óculos. Sirius os estendeu a ele, rindo, e sentou na cama que ele mesmo arrumara com a varinha, enquanto assistia o desespero do amigo.

- Por que não me acordou mais cedo, Padfoot? – Ele falou, saindo do banho de meio minuto, já com a calça do terno.

- Acordar você mais cedo é o que eu estou tentando fazer desde as sete da manhã. Mas quem disse que você estava cooperando? – Ele respondeu, enquanto ria da falha tentativa que o amigo fazia de assentar os cabelos.

James parou no lugar que estava e se virou bem devagar, até ficar cara a cara com Sirius, que estava lendo um dos muitos papéis jogados na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Que horas são nesse exato instante?

- Sete horas, dez minutos e vinte e cinco segundos, vinte e seis, vinte e sete...

- Padfoot, seu cachorro! – Disse o moreno de óculos, arremessando a primeira coisa que viu no maroto.

- Prongs, eu sou e não nego. Mas ficar tacando coisas em mim não vai adiantar. E isso dói, por sinal. – Ele disse, revidando com uma bolinha de papel recém amassada, que acertou direto na testa de James.

Ele abriu o papel e consertou os óculos antes de se virar para o amigo, que tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e andar até ele só para dar um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Quer parar de amassar minhas anotações? Passei os últimos dois dias fazendo pesquisas pra descobrir o que está escrito aqui, sabia?

- Ninguém vai te perguntar "Quais foram os últimos cinco ministros da magia", Prongs. Eles só querem saber se você conhece feitiços o suficiente pra se manter vivo no primeiro dia.

- É? – Ele perguntou, bagunçando o cabelo e sentando na beirada da cama.

- É óbvio, James. – Disse Sirius, revirando os olhos. – Eles vão mandar você preencher papéis, no máximo.

- Acreditei demais nas palestras?

- Você **nunca** assistiu às palestras. Ficava olhando a Lily o tempo todo.

- Ah! Cala a boca, Padfoot, e vamos logo.

- Direto para o nosso primeiro dia na Academia dos Aurores. – Ele disse, levantando, e sorrindo para o outro.

James pegou o paletó e o viu ser jogado na cama com um "Você não vai precisar isso" de Sirius. Bufou baixo e guardou a varinha no bolso, aparatando em seguida.

Fazia mais de um ano que James, Sirius e toda a ex-turma do sétimo ano haviam se formado, e se separado, em grande maioria.

Tinham perdido contato com antigos amigos na correria por vagas em trabalhos concorridos. Um ano e alguns meses de preparação inicial, e, depois, se tivessem destaque na turma, uma passagem direto para o Quartel general de aurores. Os dois tinham conseguido, a muito custo, junto com outros quatro colegas de outras salas.

Salvar o mundo bruxo era o próximo objetivo. Não importava como, se iria demorar, se teriam que fazer sacrifícios. Era o que queriam, era o que teriam.

**

* * *

**

O despertador nem deu um toque completo antes de ser desligado por uma já desperta Lily, que se encaminhava para o banheiro.

Em questão de minutos, a ruiva apareceu completamente vestida na frente do espelho, alisando a saia não tão comprida e murmurando uma música trouxa.

- Você está linda. – Disse, piscando para o reflexo, antes de calçar os sapatos de salto e deixar o quarto. Já na porta virou-se e com um floreio da varinha refez a cama.

Saiu do apartamento, após um rápido café, e aparatou do corredor para o átrio do Ministério da Magia, já lotado, às oito da manhã.

Olhou em volta e sorriu. Estava exatamente onde gostaria de estar.

**

* * *

**

- Pads, pára de sorrir pra recepcionista e me ajuda a descobrir se nós devemos subir ou descer. – James falou, olhando a esmo para o saguão lotado.

Pessoas aparatavam e desaparatavam, entravam e saiam de lareiras e andavam apressadas esbarrando umas nas outras.

- Pode me informar em qual andar fica o departamento dos aurores? – Disse uma voz conhecida perto de onde ele estava.

Girou nos calcanhares e viu-se encarando Lily, ou melhor, a cascata de cabelos vermelhos dela, virada de costas para ele encarando outra recepcionista, chateada por não estar recebendo a mesma atenção que a colega.

- É só pegar o elevador, _querida_. Ele pára em todos os andares mesmo. – Ela respondeu sem olhar para a ruiva.

- _Obrigada_... – Ela disse, dando dois passos para trás. -... Por nada. – Completou, virando-se e parando a meio centímetro do rosto de James, ainda parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

- _O que você está fazendo aqui_? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- _Eu trabalho aqui_. – Continuaram, fazendo a ruivinha revirar os olhos.

- Eu amo geléia de kiwi.- disse ela, no momento em que James abrira a boca para falar. Ele sustentou um olhar interrogativo. – Era pra ver se iria me imitar. – Ela desconversou.

O moreno sorriu e meneou a cabeça. Continuaram a se olhar silenciosamente.

- Hey, Lily! – Disse Sirius, empurrando James e abraçando a garota. – Estava com saudades de você.

- Eu também, Sirius. – Disse com a voz rouca, sem tirar os olhos do maroto de óculos. – Eu também.

Ela sorriu quando o amigo a soltou e depositou um beijo leve em sua testa, como sempre fazia.

- Indo para o quartel dos aurores também? - Ele perguntou ciente que a ruiva olhava um ponto além dele.

- Sim.

- Eu vou primeiro. – Disse empurrando um James hipnotizado para a frente de uma Lily nas mesmas condições. – Não se apressem. – Despediu-se dando uns tapinhas que sacudiram o corpo do outro maroto por completo.

O silencio reinou entre eles outra vez, sendo quebrado pelo som dos passos do rapaz enquanto caminhava para abraçar a ruiva.

O perfume doce da garota inebriou James a ponto de fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio e sorrir como um bobo. Separaram-se depois do que pareceram séculos para Lily.

- Não esperava te encontrar aqui. – Ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos cabelos vermelhos da garota e tinha vontade de gargalhar ao pensar que iriam trabalhar no mesmo andar, talvez na mesma sala!

- Eu esperava te encontrar aqui, mas não estava muito... Ahn... Animada com isso.

O sorriso de James murchou e ele meneou a cabeça antes de se virar e andar até o elevador. O barulho dos saltos de Lily o perseguiu enquanto atravessava o átrio. Entraram no elevador excepcionalmente vazio e o moreno deu as costas para a garota.

- É porque você me desconcentra, e eu não pretendo errar nesse trabalho. – Lily falou sobre o ombro do maroto, que sorrira como se tivessem antecipado o Natal em um ano.

- Pensei que seria curandeira. – Ele falou, encostando-se à parede do elevador, displicentemente.

- Eu também. Achei que seria jogador de quadribol. – Ela disse, apertando o botão que fez a caixa se mover.

- Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese, mas lutar contra o mal faz mais o meu estilo...

- Sei...

O elevador parou estridente e a voz da mulher informou que estavam no segundo andar, no quartel general dos aurores.

Ambos saíram e pescaram um papel com aspecto oficial do bolso e, sem se olhar, viraram em direções opostas do corredor, sorrindo apreensivamente, em direção ao primeiro emprego de suas vidas.

* * *

Ene/AA : Oi pessoaas! xDD Mais uma fic pra vocês! Well... PPV ficou em terceiro lugar no IX Chall J/L e a Lily foi escolhida como a melhor Lily Evans das fics participantes. ;D

Espero que gostem! Foi feita beeem rapido e já está completa. Eu posto o dois assim que completar... ahnn... 10 review's, ok? O.o

Taanks too:: Lilys Riddle, beta numero 1 dessa fic, chamada as pressas pq a Jeeh estava viajando e Jeeh, beta numero 2, à quem eu tinha prometido essa fic. Aos leitores numero 3, 4 e 5, respectivamente Jane, Pads e Andy, que me disseram pra postar sim essa fic. E a todos que vão ler e comentr, ou não.

Bjoox e lembrem, 10 review's capitulo 2!

**"...Seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!" **

;DDD


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

As janelas do subsolo mostravam um sol tão bonito quanto o que fazia do lado de fora do prédio camuflado. Apesar disso, o clima que se instaurara na sala de reunião dos novatos era tão pesado que combinava perfeitamente com uma chuva de granizo, pra não dizer um tufão ou coisa parecida.

Lily, a única mulher na sala, olhava para a pilha de papéis disposta a sua frente com a mesma desconfiança dos colegas: assinar requerimentos no primeiro dia.

Pôde ouvir James sussurrar a Sirius que, segundo o pai do primeiro, todos os novatos recebem pilhas e pilhas de formulários sobre xícaras que mordem, ladrões de corujas e feitiços que transformam as pessoas em amassos azuis; apesar disso não ser do departamento deles, como presente de boas vindas. E pôde ouvir Sirius murmurar a James que mandaria o chefe para um lugar não muito agradável se recebesse essa tarefa.

Todos na saleta se sobressaltaram quando a porta foi aberta com violência por um homem grisalho recortado por cicatrizes.

- Bem vindos. Alastor Moody, o chefe. – Ele disse sem cerimônia. - Assinem os papéis a sua frente, todos vocês. Eles significam que estão cientes de que não podem me culpar por qualquer dano permanente aos seus corpos, mentes, etc. – Concluiu, com um riso sarcástico que fez a temperatura do lugar cair um pouco.

Ao ver que nenhum dos presentes mexera um músculo, Moody começou a discursar, andando ao redor da mesa quadrada de madeira.

- Vocês foram escolhidos por sua bravura, boas notas e disposição. Foram escolhidos a dedo por profissionais como eu, para ficarem parados só porque eu disse que não é minha culpa se encerrarem o turno de hoje pra sempre? Deixem de moleza! – Rosnou, empertigando-se ante o novo susto causado. – Sejam corajosos como disseram naquela ficha de inscrição ou os mandarei para casa, sem volta.

A ruiva e os marotos se entreolharam antes de agarrar uma pena e começar a assinar os papeis freneticamente. Seguindo a deixa, todos os outros assinaram, mais por medo do novo chefe do que da perspectiva de serem demitidos no primeiro dia.

- Ótimo. – Rosnou Moody, ao receber as seis assinaturas. – Dividam-se em dois trios e caiam fora daqui.

Lily só sentiu uma mão içá-la da saleta e no segundo seguinte estava no corredor, recebendo o sol falso das janelas mágicas.

-

- E por que, mesmo, eu estou no seu grupo? - A ruivinha perguntou após um longo gole de água, já em uma das saletas numeradas do segundo andar.

- Você preferiria ficar com o Stteps e o Prewett? – James retrucou, com pouco caso. – Fizemos um favor pra você, eles são uns perdedores.

- Verdade, ruiva. – Sirius confirmou por trás do Profeta Diário, que tinha uma grande manchete sobre uma inauguração. – E outra. Eles ficaram com a treze, não dá sorte.

Ela riu, foi andando até o amigo, e, sob os olhares constantes de James, arrancou o jornal de seus braços com delicadeza.

- O que é que nós temos que fazer? – Perguntou.

O moreno de olhos azuis apontou para uma enorme caixa marrom, e ouviu ambos os amigos xingarem audivelmente.

- Será que não teremos ação hoje? Eu tinha treinado meus melhores feitiços!

- A grafia correta de expelliarmus em 1788 não interessaria ninguém, Prongs.

- Eu tentei...

- Acho melhor dividirmos os formulários, ou o que seja, entre nós três. Eu gostaria de sair daqui antes das dez da noite.- A garota interveio, já mexendo no conteúdo do pacote.

- Eu disse que ela era uma boa escolha. – O maroto de óculos gabou-se, indo ao encontro da colega. – Eu disse.

-

- Quem está com o boletim de ocorrência do atentado do dia vinte e dois de agosto do ano passado? – Sirius perguntou em meio a um mundo de papéis, alguns do dia anterior e outros, em grande maioria, sobre acontecimentos esdrúxulos da década passada; como a morte de Parkiss, o hipogrifo, com um tiro de cubinho de açúcar.

Os três haviam passado o dia todo organizando os arquivos do departamento - ou de algo ligado a ele (acredite ou não, os donos de Parkiss, o hipogrifo, realmente acharam que Voldemort podia ter alguma coisa a ver com aquilo) -, parando apenas para almoço e um lanche rápido no horário do chá.

- Está comigo. – Respondeu Lily, sacudindo uma folha manchada a café. – Vem buscar ou quer que eu leve?

- Pode passar pelo Prongs. Se ele estiver acordado, eu quero dizer.

- Estou, estou. – Respondeu James, pegando o B.O. com a garota e arremessando-o ao amigo. – Sabiam que ontem alguém pichou uma rua trouxa, a uns cinco quarteirões daqui? – Perguntou, com entusiasmo, para os colegas.

- Não, mas o que tem a ver isso com a gente? É trabalho para a polícia londrina, e não pra nós. – argumentou a ruivinha, antes de espirrar pela enésima vez.

- Saúde! É que escreveram "Vocês serão os próximos" e assinaram com a marca negra.

- Agora sim! _Isso_ é do nosso departamento. – Falou Sirius levantando as mãos para o teto. - Já tomaram providências?

- Acho que não. – Retrucou James, virando o papel para olhar a parte de trás.

Lily, que largara o relatório que estava analisando, puxou a folha da mão do amigo, que reagiu com um assustado "Hey!" e um revirar de olhos que arrancou gargalhadas do outro maroto.

- Vocês não acham que seria bom guardar isso e mostrar ao Moody? É uma ameaça, e, vinda dos comensais, eu não duvido nada que se realize. – Ela falou, analisando a folha com cuidado. – Pode vir a ser nossa primeira missão.

- _Que empolgante_. – comentou Padfoot, sem emoção. – Foi só um rabisco em uma parede. Os comensais não seriam tão idiotas. Tem certeza que não é falso? – Concluiu, olhando de soslaio para o relógio e dele para o amigo, que olhava admirado a ruiva fazer anotações rapidamente.

- Bateram uma foto. – ela respondeu, passando para James, que a repassou para Sirius. – Parece real pra mim.

- Pra mim também. – James concordou após analisá-la, e recebeu um aceno afirmativo do melhor amigo, enquanto o mesmo comia um sapo de chocolate. – Para o Pads também.

- Então vou guardá-la para mostrar ao chefe amanhã, tudo bem?

- Claro!

- Pode ser...

- Pela sua falta de entusiasmo, Sirius querido, se for em dupla vamos o Potter e eu. – Ela falou, fazendo língua de uma maneira infantil.

- Vocês poderiam se chamar pelo primeiro nome, não? Seria mais fácil que essa formalidade de Evans, Potter e Evans Potter.

- Se não quiser ser chamado de Black, sugiro que cale a boca e termine de separar a sua parte. – Ela respondeu com uma nota de sarcasmo na voz.

- Perdeu a chance de ficar calado, Padfoot. – Riu James, quando a ruiva virou de costas para pregar o papel no mural que ocupava um pedaço da grande parede branca da saleta.

- E você perdeu a chance de ouvir seu belo nome sair dos lábios da Lilyzinha.

- Ela vai estar me chamando de amor quando voltarmos dessa missão.

- Se vocês forem... – Ele ponderou.

- Óbvio que vamos. Até parece que Moody vai resistir a uma ameaça tão bem elaborada e a uma foto tão convincente.

James piscou distintamente, fazendo Sirius soltar uma das famosas risadas-latido, atraindo a atenção de Lily que derrubou o quadro de avisos dando aos marotos mais um tempo livre de broncas.

- Você não presta.

- Nunca disse que prestava, Padfoot. Nunca disse que prestava.

- O que é que não está prestando aí, meninos?

- Nada Lily, nada.

-

O relógio havia acabado de bater 22 horas quando James terminou de etiquetar uma grande caixa de papéis velhos sobre uma série de roubos de cerveja amanteigada num bar do Beco Diagonal.

- Foi um primeiro dia do cão. – Ele resmungou, se jogando na cadeira antes ocupada por Sirius, que agora estava colocando as muitas caixas no almoxarifado.

- Eu estou morta. – Sussurrou Lily, recostando no espaldar da cadeira do amigo. – Quero ir pra casa dormir. – Completou, bocejando, e fechando os olhos em seguida.

- 'To morto de fome!

- Era de se esperar, Pads. Meu estômago está roncando também.

- Será que já podemos ir embora? – Ele perguntou, olhando os amigos de soslaio.

- O corredor está vazio... – Sirius comentou, fazendo James sorrir discretamente.

- Quem vota em irmos embora? – Ele perguntou, olhando os amigos de soslaio.

Ambos ergueram as mãos e a garota bocejou outra vez, com direito a algumas lágrimas falsas. Os rapazes se entreolharam, sorrindo, e Sirius indicou Lily e depois a porta.

- Vamos, ruiva. – Disse James, tomando a garota semi-acordada pela mão. – Nós vamos te levar em casa.

- Não precisa. Sério, eu estou acordada. – Disse entre bocejos. – Cadê a minha bolsa?

- Aqui. – Ele mostrou. – Podemos colocar a chave da sala dentro dela?

- Claro...

- Ótimo, uma preocupação a menos pra mim.

Os três saíram para o corredor em direção ao elevador, vazio por ser tão tarde em uma época tão perigosa.

Desceram no átrio, passando pela fonte dos irmãos mágicos; na frente da qual Sirius fez uma cômica reverência, arrancando risadas de James e um mero revirar de olhos de Lily, escorada neste.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – Ele falou com um meio sorriso. – Mas acredito que talvez achassem um pouco ofensivo...

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não rir enquanto Sirius repetia a reverência, cada vez com mais floreios.

De repente, para o choque de ruiva, Sirius foi lançado para dentro da fonte. Ela sustentou o olhar perplexo por instantes, antes do começar a rir quando ele emergiu, molhado da cabeça aos pés.

- Sempre quis fazer isso. – riu James, com a varinha na mão, respondendo com um sorriso culpado à sobrancelha erguida de Lily.

- Super engraçado, Prongs. Ha ha... 'To morrendo de rir. – disse, com sarcasmo.

A ruiva virou de costas para os dois amigos e começou a olhar a esmo pelo átrio vazio. Algumas luzes já estavam apagadas, e os resmungos de Sirius ecoavam irritantemente.

Virou-se rápido quando sentiu algumas gotas de água baterem em sua roupa, molhando o tecido amarrotado.

- Agora eu acho que vocês exageraram, não? – disse, risonha, ao contemplar James, com o rosto e os cabelos ensopados. Riu ainda mais quando as gotas escorreram pelos óculos e o maroto tentou acompanhá-las com o olhar, ficando inevitavelmente vesgo. (N/B – Que gracinha! Eu casava ainda assim... xD)(Ene/AA – Tira o olho porque é meu! xD)

- Seu cachorro! – ele exclamou, limpando o rosto. – Você tem problemas mentais?

Sirius respondeu com outra leva de água direto na cara do amigo, mantendo-se sério, ainda sentado na fonte com água na altura do peito. Lily ria descontroladamente dos dois.

- Você está querendo guerra, é? – James perguntou, tirando os óculos e os colocando na mão da garota. – É isso que você quer?

Pela segunda vez, o outro respondeu com uma grande quantidade de água na direção do amigo e com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa e entrou na fonte, esparramando água para todos os lados.

- Ah, não. – disse a ruiva.

Sirius só piscou quando foi atingido pela água que James lançou. Retirou os cabelos molhados dos olhos com um movimento de cabeça que teria deixado com calor até mesmo a Lula Gigante e revidou.

- Ai, Merlin... – murmurou Lily, enquanto James revidava outra vez, errando Sirius e a atingindo em cheio.

Fez-se um silencio palpável, no qual os marotos se entreolharam, divididos entre o medo e o riso, esperando a explosão da garota.

Ela virou, devagar, respirando com esforço e se curvou sobre e fonte, chegando bem perto dos marotos, colocando a mão na água e jogando na cara de ambos. Sorriu e jogou água novamente na cara perplexa dos amigos.

James sorriu também, e se aproximou da garota, lentamente. Os centímetros entre eles desapareceram com uma rapidez surpreendente, e, quando seus narizes estavam a ponto de se tocar, a água os atingiu.

- Sirius! – o garoto gritou – Agora você pediu guerra!

A água e algumas moedas voaram enquanto a ruiva lutava pra manter os dois calados em meio à guerrinha infantil que eles travavam.

- Parem, você dois, por favor. – ela gargalhou, molhada da cabeça aos pés.

As luzes começaram a falhar sem que eles percebessem e os elevadores tremeram, batendo contra as paredes.

- Vocês ouviram? – a garota perguntou, sem receber resposta.

Olhou em volta procurando o barulho quando se deu conta que não só este cessara, mas os meninos também haviam parado. E pior, não estavam mais na fonte. Outra lâmpada tremeu e apagou, mergulhando o átrio numa escuridão silenciosa.

- Garotos? – chamou a ruiva, com a incerteza dominando sua voz.

Escondidos atrás da fonte, James e Sirius contaram ate três antes de pularem na frente dela. Lily gritou estridentemente, e colocou as mãos sobre o peito, branca como cera.

- Assustada? – perguntaram, em uníssono.

- Eu quase cuspi meu coração. – ela respondeu, secamente – Deveria matar vocês.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso. – retrucou James, andando até ela.

- Não hoje. – confirmou, dando alguns passos para trás, a fim de se manter a uma distância segura do rapaz.

- Olha só... Já é quase meia noite. – Sirius comentou, olhando para o grande relógio pendurado na entrada. – É melhor nós irmos, temos que estar aqui cedo amanhã.

A ruiva desviou o olhar assassino de James para repousá-lo no outro, chocada com a atitude do amigo.

- O que te trouxe à razão Pads? – perguntou James, com curiosidade mal disfarçada.

- Cala a boca Prongs. – e, virando-se para Lily, disse: – Nós vamos te levar em casa.

Ela deu os ombros, com um sorriso.

- Se você faz questão.

- Fazemos. – interveio James.

- Então vamos.

Pegou a bolsa no chão, após espremer a água dos cabelos ensopados, e aparatou, seguida dos outros dois.

* * *

N/B – Prazer, gente, eu sou a Jéssica, a beta metida que não se apresentou no primeiro cap, mas não resistiu ao comentário ali em cima... Hahahah, é que eu e a Ju vamos dividir o James, sabe, daí esses comentários sempre rolam... xD Mas eu prometo não interromper mais (nesse cap.. hahahaha :x)

Xuxuuu, a fic ta ótima, viu? E eu 'to adorando betar, aham aham! \o/\o/

Beijos a todos ;)

Ene/AA: Hey pessoas! Nem demorei, não foi? xD Well... Tanks a TODOS que leram e comentaram!estou com uma preguiça monumental de olhar lá os nomezinhos, mas eu li as reviews mil e dez vezes cada uma! Cap três quando a Jéeh resolver aparecer com ele betado pra mim! Mas se ela aparecer e não tiver 10 reviens na caixinha eu não posto, não não!

**...Seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!"**

**A musica... e comentem please!**

**Ps: CdL assim que eu terminar de digitar o capitulo! Ficou enorme, com licença! BjOX pessoas do meu CORAÇÃO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Lily abriu a porta e entrou, deixando James e Sirius parados no portal. Quando eles fizeram menção de entrar ela só meneou a cabeça negativamente.

Pegou duas toalhas e arremessou para eles, acertando direto no rosto de James e nas mãos de Sirius.

- _Obrigado, Lily_.- disse o cervo, ironicamente.

- De nada. – ela falou, sentando em um dos bancos da cozinha.

Os meninos entraram no apartamento, fechando a porta com estrondo, e sentaram ao lado dela, com as toalhas no pescoço.

- Bem... – murmurou a garota, olhando para os dois – Sirius, Potter... Apresento-lhes meu apartamento. Apartamento, Sirius e Potter.

Eles olharam para os móveis, esperando que eles respondessem, o que fez a ruiva rir.

- Nada é mágico. É um prédio trouxa. – disse, apontando para a cozinha com um sistema de coleta de lixo automática. – Bem, agora que já viram, podem ir.

- Está nos expulsando, ruiva? – Sirius perguntou, levantando e contornando a cozinha.

Abriu a geladeira, sob os protestos quase silenciosos da colega, e tirou uma água para cada um deles.

- Você está se sentindo em casa, não, Pads?

- Bastante, Prongs.

- Então pare. – interferiu Lily, tirando uma das garrafas da mão dele com um sorriso fraco. – Falta pouco para meia noite e, por mais que eu adore a companhia de vocês, já está na hora de dormir.

- Eu sabia que você me amava. – disse James, com convicção.

- Não me irrite, Potter. É sério, nós temos que trabalhar amanhã, e faltam – consultou o relógio – menos de sete horas pra isso.

Ela sorriu e se jogou no sofá, seguida pelos dois, que admiravam a televisão como se fosse algo extraordinário. A garota revirou os olhos quando James fingiu se espreguiçar e passou o braço em volta de seus ombros.

Repeliu-o mecanicamente e suspirou, como se estivesse mais cansada do que aparentava. Viu Sirius recostar-se no sofá e fechar os olhos preguiçosamente. Ia repreendê-lo, mas foi cortada pela animação de James.

- Onde está o negócio de ligar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, apontando para o eletrodoméstico.

- Você _sabe _o que é? – ela replicou, desdenhosamente, estendendo o controle prateado para ele.

- Claro! É uma _tevelisão_. – ele falou. Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo o maroto franzir a testa. – Espera... Televisão, eu quis dizer.

Ele olhou curioso para o objeto prateado, e pegou-o da mão dela, sorrindo.

- _Sabe o que fazer agora?_

- Claro. Eu fiz estudo dos trouxas. E não faltei a uma aula.

- Mas errou o nome da televisão.

- Eu estou meio enferrujado...

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou, novamente. O maroto sorriu e apertou o _power_, ligando a televisão num programa ao vivo, no qual uma banda fazia muito barulho; o que fez Sirius dar um salto da poltrona e quase cair no chão.

Os amigos riram quando ele xingou, semi-acordado. Resmungou alguma coisa que os outros não entenderam e aparatou com um estalo.

O silêncio entre o casal só era perturbado pela música pesada, mas, mesmo assim, eles conseguiam ouvir a respiração ritmada um do outro.

James girou controle na mão e desligou a televisão, mergulhando-os na escuridão.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – ele disse.

Lily sentiu que ele abandonara o sofá e levantou-se também, tateando cegamente até chegar ao interruptor.

- Bem melhor. – ela disse, após acender a luz. – A luz acesa, eu quis dizer. Não você ir embora. – murmurou, explicando algo que o maroto não perguntara.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu, caminhando para a porta, seguido de perto por Lily.

- Você já sabe onde é, pode aparecer se quiser. – ela falou, abrindo a porta e recostando-se no portal assim que o garoto saiu.

- Vou aparecer.

Ele olhou para os dois extremos do corredor e aparatou. A ruiva voltou para o sofá, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Ver o Potter não significou nada pra mim. – falou para si mesma – Nada. Não pode ter significado, não pode!

-

O sol já começava a nascer quando a ruiva desistiu de tentar dormir.

Rolara na cama por horas sem pegar no sono, pensando em James, no novo emprego e nas brincadeiras que Sirius faria quando descobrisse que o sentimento dela pelo maroto não morrera como ela havia dito no último dia de aula.

Levantou e foi tomar uma ducha, pra tentar esquecer os problemas. O relógio marcava seis e meia quando ela saiu do banheiro, arrumada e maquiada. Tomou uma xícara de café e comeu alguns biscoitos antes de sair.

Resolveu ir andando até o Ministério, já que morava a algumas quadras do local. Chegou cedo à sala, bem antes dos marotos, e logo começou a ler os relatórios de missões do dia anterior.

Assustou-se com o barulho da porta sendo aberta e se virou tão depressa que derrubou uma das cadeiras que estavam no lugar. Revirou os olhos e levantou-a, sem responder ao "Bom dia" dos meninos.

- Muito trabalho? – perguntou Sirius, sentando ao lado da garota e espiando o longo pergaminho que ela lia.

- Um pouco. – ela falou, sem encará-lo. – Tem mais uns dois ou três pergaminhos desse, ali em cima. – completou, apontando para a mesa mais distante.

- E o que, exatamente, nós vamos fazer com eles? – perguntou James, escorado na mesa.

- Ler e marcar o que parece suspeito, para ajudar a equipe de interrogação.

- Interrogação... Sei. E se eu achar tudo suspeito? – ele replicou.

- Você não vai achar nada suspeito porque não vai fazer isso. – ela falou, convocando os pergaminhos. – Sirius vai.

- Eu? – ele questionou, enquanto recebia os pergaminhos nos braços e os colocava no lugar em que a garota estivera. – Por quê?

- Porque Potter e eu vamos conversar com o Moody sobre a pichação dos comensais.

- _Potter_? – disse Sirius, segurando Lily pelos ombros. – Quando você vai chamar o Prongs pelo nome dele?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. E ele não se incomoda. – ela falou, enquanto olhava James fingir ler um dos avisos pregados no quadro junto com a foto falsa. – Nunca falou nada.

- Nunca ter falado não significa que ele não se importa. Vocês se conhecem há mais de sete anos. Já está passando da hora de parar com as formalidades.

- Vou pensar, com carinho, no seu caso. – ela falou, olhando dentro dos olhos do amigo. – Eu prometo.

- Eu nunca esqueço uma promessa. – ele falou, enquanto ela se afastava.

- Vem, Potter. – ela chamou, puxando-o pela mão. – _James_ Potter.

James fechou a porta atrás de si e fez um sinal de ok pelo vidro para o amigo, sorrindo abobalhadamente.

Sirius meneou a cabeça e voltou para a cadeira, pegando o pergaminho no qual Lily estava trabalhando.

Leu algumas linhas, marcando quase tudo. Olhou o que tinha feito, e comparou com o feito pela ruiva. Suspirou, irritado.

- E se _eu_ achar tudo suspeito? – perguntou para o vazio.

-

A sala de Moody era tão assustadora quanto o dono, com estranhos objetos que faziam uma infinidade de barulhos e possuíam cores berrantes, sem contar o grande número de papéis espalhados no lugar.

- O que querem? – perguntou o chefe dos aurores, olhando para o casal com o olho verdadeiro (o mágico lia um papel que estava sobre a mesa).

- Nós... Err... Quando nós estávamos organizando os arquivos, ontem, achamos isso. – a ruiva falou, estendendo a foto para ele.

- Ninguém investigou? – ele perguntou, olhando para o relatório anexado à foto. – Já faz três dias.

- Eu conferi os relatórios de atividades assim que cheguei – disse James, atraindo o olhar surpreso de Lily. – Ninguém investigou, tenho certeza.

- E qual é o plano de vocês? – Moody perguntou, recostando na cadeira, o rosto figurado em um meio sorriso.

Eles se entreolharam, e James piscou para Lily quando esta o incentivou a falar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bem, já que ninguém investigou, o senhor poderia dar esse caso para nós...

- Para vocês? Vocês são mais novos aqui do que essa foto. Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Porque nós fomos escolhidos os melhores alunos da academia, e precisamos ter experiência de campo. – James continuou – E nós achamos a foto num arquivo antigo, o que significa que ninguém além de nós se importou muito com ela.

- Vocês são realmente bons, mas se eu der o caso a vocês, terão que ir até o fim. – o chefe rosnou, ainda fitando-os somente com o olho normal.

- Até o fim, com certeza. – confirmou Lily, rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, então. – ele concordou. – Sugiro que vocês usem o resto do dia para pesquisar sobre casos como esse. E se preparem, também, sempre para o pior.

Lily piscou várias vezes seguidas.

- Vamos fazer isso. – confirmou.

- Começamos amanhã? – perguntou James, ansiosamente.

- Amanhã. Não precisam passar aqui antes, mas venham depois para preencher um relatório.

- Sim, senhor. – eles responderam, em uníssono.

Moody não acrescentou mais nada, e James entendeu seu silêncio como uma deixa para irem embora. Tomou Lily pela mão e guiou-a para fora da sala.

- Nós conseguimos, Lily! Nós vamos para nossa primeira missão com três dias de Ministério da Magia.

- Ainda bem, eu não agüento mais mexer com papel... – ela confessou, tirando o cabelo do rosto com a mão livre.

Ao fazer isso percebeu que não soltara James. Desvencilhou-se do rapaz, sorrindo constrangida, sem dar atenção aos sorrisos bobos dele.

- Amanhã, então. – ela começou, como se eles estivessem falando há horas. – Não precisamos vir aqui, então nos encontramos onde?

- Eu não gostaria de fazer você ir ao Caldeirão Furado sozinha, então eu a busco na porta do seu prédio. – ele ponderou, começando a andar de volta para a sala em que trabalham. – Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou, olhando a ruiva de soslaio.

- Se não tem outro jeito... – ela murmurou, olhando para os pés.

James continuou andando por um tempo, antes de parar e deter Lily também. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a olhou dentro dos olhos verde esmeralda.

- Não tem outro jeito. – ele sussurrou.

Seus narizes se tocaram levemente, e Lily fechou os olhos, selando os lábios do maroto nos seus, em seguida. O toque durou poucos segundos e foi interrompido bruscamente pela garota, que ficou estática, com os olhos arregalados perante a face risonha de James.

Ela virou para o outro extremo do corredor, mas não chegou a dar dois passos, pois o garoto a puxou pela mão, fazendo com que eles se encarassem antes de começar outro beijo, que dessa vez foi bem mais que um selar de lábios.

Lily tentou empurrar James para longe - sem sucesso – e, por fim, cedeu, afundando as mãos nos cabelos do maroto. Ele sorriu entre os lábios dela quando isso aconteceu.

Alguém esbarrou no casal, fazendo com que o beijo findasse. A garota deu alguns passos pra trás, e levou a mão aos lábios na mesma hora que James levava a mão dele aos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

Ficou confuso quando Lily passou por ele, correndo, em direção ao banheiro.

- Lily? Lily, volte aqui! – ele chamou, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam nas salas, pelo corredor. – Ah, merda! – xingou, indo para a sala que dividia com ela e Sirius.

Várias pessoas o apontaram no caminho, fazendo com que ele chegasse irritado à sala e batesse a porta com tanta força que Sirius deu um enorme risco no papel que escrevia.

- Cadê a ruiva? – ele perguntou, limpando a tinta do pergaminho.

- No banheiro. Lavando a boca, provavelmente. – ele respondeu, rispidamente. Sirius abriu a boca, mas James o cortou. – Não pergunte.

-

O banheiro estava vazio e silencioso, a não ser pelos resmungos ocasionais de Lily, que estava em uma das cabines, sentada no vaso tampado.

- Merda! Merda, merda, merda, merda! – ela disse, batendo a cabeça de leve na porta.

- Se funciona pra você, querida. – disse uma voz desconhecida saindo do banheiro com um estrondo. (N/B – HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA cof cof)

A garota se chutou mentalmente por estar falando alto e saiu da cabine, se debruçando sobre a pia para olhar as olheiras e a maquiagem manchada pelas lágrimas.

Lavou o rosto e encarou o reflexo.

- Você não ama o James. Quer dizer, Potter. Você não ama o Potter.

- Será? – perguntou o reflexo indulgente.

- Não se atreva. – ela respondeu, saindo do toalete.

Caminhou decidida até a sala e entrou sem bater. James e Sirius a olharam e o primeiro desviou o olhar rapidamente, voltando para os relatórios sobre missões contra ameaças de comensais.

- Eu... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – ela falou, após alguns segundos. – Vou pegar uns relatórios pra analisar em casa.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? – Sirius perguntou, caminhando até ela e colocando a mão em sua testa.

- Claro. – respondeu, desvencilhando-se com delicadeza. – Eu só preciso comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco.

- Tudo bem por mim. – James falou, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que lia.

- Quer que eu a leve em casa? – o outro perguntou, observando Lily enfiar uns quatro pergaminhos de qualquer jeito na bolsa.

- Não precisa, Sirius. – ela respondeu, indo para a porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para onde James estava sentando. – Amanhã, às nove horas, Potter. Não se atrase, por favor.

O maroto de óculos confirmou com a cabeça e a ruiva saiu da sala em silêncio.

- Vocês são uns idiotas. – Sirius disse, um tempo depois.

- Mas somos um belo casal de idiotas, Padfoot. (N/B – belo casal – ou trio, no nosso caso – é ele com a gente, né Júú??)

* * *

N/B – Mais um ótimo cap. Essa Srta. Julia apavooora, vai dizer!

E, agora que eu – a beta meia boca – voltei de viagem, é só vcs todos comentarem bastante que o próximo capítulo vem beeeem rápido (ou assim que ela tenha vontade de att), certo?

Beijos a todos ;)

Ene/AA: E a Beta diz tudo. Assim que eu tiver vontade de atualizar. IOEhIOE. Serio, pessoas que lêem, me desculpem pela falta de consideração. É o vestibular dando as cartas. E a Beta sem nome por acaso se chama Jessica, ok?

Eu sei que não mereço reviews, mas sejam bonzinhos/boazinhas e me deixem umazinha, porque eu sou uma pessoa carente de afeto e apreciação artistica. xD O proximo vem quando a coisa da Jeh me entregar o cap betado (sim, ela me entraga capitulos separados). Obrigada por lerem!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Diferente do dia anterior, os marotos não ficaram até às dez da noite no departamento dos Aurores. Na verdade, eles saíram assim que o relógio bateu seis horas, como todos os outros bruxos do turno da manhã.

Aparataram no enorme apartamento que dividiam, herança de Sirius, e se jogaram no sofá, colocando os vários pergaminhos no chão.

James colocou o braço na frente dos olhos, numa tentativa mal sucedida de fazer o amigo perceber que ele não queria conversar.

Mantivera-se calado durante toda a tarde, depois que Lily fora embora, ignorando solenemente tudo o que Sirius falava.

- O que aconteceu na sala do Moody? E depois, especialmente?

- Moody deu a missão para nós. Nada.

- Nada. – ele repetiu. Empurrou James de leve, e riu quando ele tirou a mão do rosto com má vontade. – Nada? Tem certeza? Eu ainda tenho um pouco de veritaserum e adoraria usar em você, sem dúvida.

- Engraçado, pensei que tivéssemos colocado tudo no ponche de formatura.

- Arranjei mais. – Sirius disse com um dar de ombros displicente.

- Eu só vou contar porque, se eu não fizer isso, fico louco, entendeu? – James falou, sorrindo.

- Que seja, Prongs. Só conte.

- Ela me beijou, Padfoot! – ele exclamou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- A Lily? – Sirius perguntou confuso. – Na boca?

- Quem mais seria? E é claro que foi na boca.

- Por isso ela foi embora... – ele falou, devagar, como se tivesse dificuldade de compreender o que o amigo falava.

- Não, Pads. Ela foi embora porque _eu_ a beijei.

- Não entendi. – Sirius falou, levantando e indo ate a cozinha. - Ela te beijou, ou você a beijou?

- Os dois. – James falou, seguindo-o.

Pegou a cerveja amanteigada que Sirius arremessou e sentou na bancada enquanto o amigo preparava alguma coisa pra comer.

- Mas qual foi primeiro? – o maroto perguntou, convocando uma panela que, por pouco, não bateu no amigo. – Explica isso direito. Eu não sou obrigado a entender sua vida com a Lily.

- Nós saímos da sala do Moody, e estávamos indo para a nossa sala, aí ela falou alguma coisa que eu não lembro e eu segurei o rosto dela, e quando eu estava soltando ela me beijou.

- E você... – ele incentivou o amigo a continuar.

- Eu nada. Ela deu a entender que sairia correndo, então eu a puxei e beijei. – ele finalizou, terminando de beber o conteúdo da garrafa com um único gole.

Sirius riu, e sentou em um dos bancos altos, ao lado da bancada da cozinha. Ele comeu em silêncio, enquanto James batucava alguma música.

A curiosidade do cervo com a opinião do amigo era clara, e ignorada por Sirius como se não existisse.

- O que eu faço? – ele perguntou.

- Vá para a missão e tente convencê-la de que você está arrependido. – James abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o amigo o cortou. – Mesmo que não esteja, como eu sei que não está.

- Foi de longe o melhor beijo da minha vida. – James comentou, descendo da bancada e pegando outra garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- _Ah, o amor é lindo Jimmy!_ – Sirius disse, imitando a mãe do amigo.

- À merda, Padfoot. – ele falou, antes de deixar a cozinha sob as risadas-latido do amigo.

Não conseguiu se concentrar em nada o resto da noite por causa do que acontecera mais cedo. Depois de ter tentado fazer Lily retribuir um beijo por quase três anos, ele conseguira isso - e mais um beijo iniciado por ela - em menos de um minuto.

Adormeceu pensando na missão do dia seguinte, com a esperança de que se eles se beijassem outra vez ela não saísse correndo para lugar nenhum. E que, se fosse para correr, que corresse para seus braços.

Sonhou com uma fonte que espirrava água cor de rosa, e que Lily era uma sereiana tentando seduzi-lo. Acordou instantaneamente quando ela pegou um objeto pontudo e ameaçou furá-lo se ele não aceitasse nadar com ela pela eternidade.

Saiu do quarto e andou, esfregando os olhos, até o banheiro, e de lá até a cozinha.

Sirius já estava de pé, com a cara tão amassada quanto a de James. Ele apontou para um pedaço de papel jogado na mesa, e falou algo ininteligível.

Ele abriu o papel e leu as palavras na caligrafia pequena e redonda de Lily:

"_Potter,_

_Roupas trouxas, por favor._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lily._

_PS: __**Não se atrase**__"_

- Onde, raios, eu vou arranjar roupas trouxas?

-------

Lily andava de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento, os saltos do sapato fazendo um toc-toc irritante no chão de madeira.

Olhou no relógio, pela décima vez naquele minuto, e bocejou. Não dormira muito bem. Tivera um pesadelo em que uma fonte espirrava água roxa e James era um sereiano tentando seduzi-la...

Sentou no sofá e descalçou os sapatos, rezando para que o maroto tivesse lido o bilhete e soubesse o que vestir.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando o interfone estridente tocou, fazendo-a dar um salto do sofá e quase escorregar no piso encerado.

- Alô? – falou devagar.

- Ahn... Lily, você está ouvindo? – a voz de James perguntou, soando bastante alta.

- Não precisa gritar, Potter. Eu consigo te ouvir.

- Ah! Que bom. Eu estou aqui em baixo.

- Percebi. – ela falou risonha. – Bem, suba. Eu preciso te falar algumas coisas que eu descobri, e não quero fazer isso na rua.

- Subir para o seu apartamento? – ele perguntou, hesitante.

- De preferência rápido. – ela confirmou. "Antes que eu mude de idéia", acrescentou mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, então. Estou subindo.

- Se você demorar mais de cinco minutos eu vou aceitar que você morreu. Então sem demorar.

- OK ruiva. Sem demora. – ele disse, antes de desligar.

Lily respirou fundo e voltou para a sala, arrumando as almofadas impecáveis do sofá pela terceira vez no dia.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo quando a campainha tocou, após um longo minuto de espera.

Abriu a porta e piscou algumas vezes, para tentar entender o que via. Sem responder ao cumprimento de James, ela o puxou bruscamente para dentro do apartamento, dividida entre o riso e o choro.

O garoto vestia uma combinação ridícula: uma calça jeans rasgada em vários lugares e no meio da canela, uma blusa feminina rosa, um casaco laranja (que lembrou a Lily a roupa dos garis) e meias vermelhas com um par de tênis brancos.

- Onde, por Merlin, você arranjou essa roupa? – ela perguntou, sentando, e colocando as mãos no rosto. Ela vestia uma saia e uma blusa três quartos, alem do sobretudo que estava no cabideiro.

- O Sirius me deu. – ele falou, analisando a própria roupa. – Você não gostou?

- _Se eu não gostei_? – ela rosnou, levantando. – Potter, nem os hippies e mendigos se vestem desse jeito!

- Você, definitivamente, não gostou. – ele falou, tirando o casaco e jogando-o no chão. – Que bom, porque eu também não gostei.

Ele olhou em volta enquanto Lily fingia tirar um punhal do bolso e cravá-lo no coração, com direito ao suspiro.

- Eu não tinha reparado que seu apartamento era azul, ontem. – James comentou, tirando a garota do torpor causado pela imagem mental dela colocando fogo em tudo que o maroto vestia e... Bem... Err... Ahn...

- Eu vou arranjar uma roupa pra você. – ela falou, meneando a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

Levantou e se dirigiu para um corredor que ligava a sala aos quartos, sendo seguida de perto por James, que já se livrara do tênis e das meias.

- Você tem roupas masculinas no seu apartamento? – ele perguntou, antes que pudesse frear a língua, o ciúme transparente na voz.

- Eu comprei uma calça e uma camisa ontem, quando sai do Ministério. Desconfiei que você talvez não soubesse e não tivesse o que vestir.

Ele reparou que ela agia como se eles nunca tivessem nem chegado perto de se beijarem, deixando-o meio triste, e fazendo com que ele não ouvisse o que ela falara.

- Ahn?

- Eu disse: espero que caiba em você. – ela repetiu, apontando para uma calça jeans azul escuro e a blusa da seleção da Inglaterra em cima da cama. – O tênis não é ruim, você pode usá-lo com essa roupa. Mas sem as meias, por favor. – ela pediu, rindo.

- Obrigado. – ele falou, sorrindo francamente.

- Sem problemas. – falou, caminhando para a porta. – Pode se trocar aqui, eu vou esperar na sala.

Lily fechou a porta com cuidado e ouviu as molas do colchão rangerem quando James sentou na cama. Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou para a sala na ponta dos pés.

Não teve que esperar nem cinco minutos, e seu coração falhou algumas batidas quando olhou para o maroto.

- Melhorou? – ele perguntou, inseguro, dando uma voltinha.

- Duzentos por cento. – confirmou, soltando o ar que prendera sem perceber. – Quer água? – mudou de assunto.

- Quero.

Ela levantou, e ele a seguiu até a cozinha imaculada. Tudo era excessivamente branco, e havia alguns utensílios domésticos que o maroto nunca tinha pensado que pudessem existir.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou, apontando um objeto esquisito e com vários botões.

- Um liquidificador. – Ela falou, rindo do olhar intrigado que ele fazia. Entregou o copo de água para ele, e serviu um pra si mesma.

- É um objeto estranho. – comentou. – Nunca tinha visto um ao vivo.

Lily tentou não gargalhar, mas isso resultou em algumas lágrimas de riso, que ela habilmente escondeu de James.

- E o que é _isso_? – ele perguntou, colocando o copo dentro da pia após esvaziá-lo, e chegando mais perto do objeto branco com uns desenhos coloridos.

- Bem, era um ovo. – ela explicou. – agora é o Ivo.

- Ivo? Lily, você 'tá legal?

- Claro, Potter. – ela revirou os olhos. – O Ivo foi um presente que a minha ex-vizinha me deu, antes de eu me mudar pra cá.

- Ela te deu um ovo rabiscado? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Ela tem quatro anos. E tem uma carinha desenhada nele. – a ruiva mostrou. – Ela disse que era pra me proteger.

James sorriu, e Lily fez o mesmo, inconscientemente.

- Espero que ele esteja fazendo um bom trabalho. – o garoto falou, olhando o ovo com simpatia.

- Está fazendo sim. Nem lasquei a unha desde que ele entrou no meu apartamento.

Ambos riram, e Lily meneou a cabeça quando James imitou a cara de mal que "Ivo" fazia.

- Acho melhor nós irmos. Já são quase dez horas. – ela falou, levantando, e indo até o lugar em que deixara os sapatos.

- Você não tinha algo sobre a missão pra me falar? – ele perguntou, lembrando da conversa no interfone.

- Deixa pra lá, James. Eu esqueci. – ela falou, terminando de calçar o scarpin, e ficando de pé. – Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Ele se jogou no sofá da ruiva para calçar os sapatos, e levantou, indo esperar na porta, com o casaco da garota na mão. Ficou surpreso quando ela apareceu com outro casaco pesado nos braços.

- Pra você. – ela disse, estendendo o sobretudo.

- Pra você. - Ele sorriu, entregando o dela e pegando o que usaria.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu, deixando que o maroto a fechasse e colocasse a chave na palma de sua mão.

Eles desceram as escadas e andaram até uma rua mais vazia, de onde aparataram para um bairro tipicamente trouxa.

* * *

N/B – Briguem com a Jhu, porque eu não demorei nadinha, ela quem sumiu por SÉCULOS.

Mas ainda assim merece reviews hein?? Eu simplesmente adoro esse cap (imaginando o James vestindo as roupas que a Lily comprou pra ele). Realmente ADORO esse cap . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Beijos a todos

Ene/AA: Realmente, briguem comigo, eu não valho nada. xD Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos também; na verdade eu amo essa fic inteira. Bem, como a Jeh disse, eu mereço reviews! Por favor, mandem reviews, por favoor! Eu espero pelo menos as reviews de quem recebe alerta dessa fic, porque me deixa triste saber que vocês lêem e não comentam nem com um 'legal'. Obrigada anyway pessoal! Beijos para a geral (que coisa de funkeiro...).

Ps: pra quem lê CdL o capitulo chega depois de amanhã no mais tardar. Eu só preciso terminar de digitar, é sério!

Comentem e façam uma pré-vestibulanda sem férias um pouco mais feliz!


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

À primeira vista, parecia um bairro normal, com trouxas e bruxos, mas, à medida que eles andavam pela enorme rua que se seguia, James podia perceber que nunca alguém mágico morara naquele lugar.

Havia algumas pichações nos muros, mas nada ligado aos comensais, só nomes próprios e ofensas.

James sabia que nada ligado aos comensais estava ali, só pretendia enrolar a garota até que cansassem de procurar e depois fazer um relatório com o nome de outra pessoa e dizer que já haviam resolvido o problema. Tudo para passar uma tarde abençoada com o amor da sua vida.

- Você está com a foto ai? – Lily perguntou, cutucando–o de leve no braço.

- Estou. – ele falou tirando, a foto falsa e o papel anexo do bolso da calça. – Quase que eu esqueço na outra roupa...

- Ainda bem que não esqueceu, porque eu faria você ir buscar. – ela disse, analisando o papel. - Não tem o endereço aqui.

- Então a gente vai ter que procurar.

- OK. – ela falou, dando os ombros. – Você vai por lá e eu vou por aqui. – concluiu, apontando para um parque com um grande playground.

Ele pensou por um instante e quase riu quando viu Lily levantar a foto na altura dos olhos, tentando comparar as paredes.

- Se nós nos separarmos, como vamos avisar ao outro que achamos, se não podemos fazer magia perto dos trouxas? – ele perguntou, inocentemente.

- É mesmo... – ela falou, devagar.

Começou a andar em direção ao parque que tinha várias crianças brincando com areia e descendo em escorregadores. James a seguia de perto, muito perto. Tão perto que seus dedos se roçaram várias vezes enquanto eles caminhavam.

- Acho melhor cobrirmos a mesma rua, você em um extremo e eu em outro. Se encontrar alguma coisa volte para o lugar onde estávamos.

- Pode ser. – ele falou, olhando em volta ao acaso.

As crianças brincavam fazendo bastante barulho e rindo estridentemente a cada bolinho de areia que montavam. James olhou a ruiva morder o lábio inferior olhando para as crianças como se fossem dela.

- Você gosta de crianças, não é? – ele sorriu quando a ruiva confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Aposto que vai ser uma ótima mãe... – ele comentou, chegando mais perto e a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Acho melhor a gente começar, James. Potter. É melhor começarmos logo. – ela falou, tirando o braço dele de seus ombros.

- Eu vou pela esquerda. – ele suspirou.

- A gente se vê daqui a meia hora. – ela falou, continuando o caminho até o parque e depois dele.

- Por pouco, Prongs... Por pouco. – ele falou para si mesmo, voltando para onde viera, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Encontraram-se no parque e fizeram a mesma divisão por ruas seguidas, até chegarem em outro playground, com três vezes mais crianças.

Em menos de dez minutos, ele viu Lily correndo em sua direção. Ficou horrorizado em pensar que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido com a garota.

Segurou-a pelos ombros enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego respirando o ar gelado em grandes sorvos.

- Eu vi...

- Você viu o quê? – ele perguntou, sacudindo-a de leve.

- Eu vi uma casa. Está meio demolida, e uma das crianças disse que está assim desde sábado.

- E como está lá dentro? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu não sei. – ela falou, tirando o cabelo do rosto. – Não tive coragem de entrar sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Foi melhor, mesmo, você não ter entrado. – concluiu, abraçando-a. Ele achava incrível a facilidade de aconchegar Lily em seus braços. Ela era tão pequena em relação a ele que praticamente pedia pra ser abraçada. – Você me mostra onde fica essa casa? – falou, soltando-a relutante.

- Claro.

Eles começaram a andar, acompanhados pelo olhar de uma ou duas crianças levadas.

Lily andava um pouco a frente, parando ocasionalmente até sentir os dedos gelados de James nos seus. Já tinham feito isso várias vezes quando ela parou em frente à casa demolida. Pedaços de madeira estavam jogados a esmo pelo local e a caixa de correio jazia quebrada aos pés do casal.

- Você primeiro. – a garota falou, com a voz tremida.

James empurrou o que restava da porta pregada no portal e entrou com cuidado. Deu alguns passos, a varinha apertada na mão direita. Haviam arrancado até o piso da casa, e a terra debaixo dela cobria grande parte das coisas caídas, como uma fina camada de poeira.

Fez um sinal positivo para Lily, e ela entrou, tentando esconder a feição assombrada que carregava.

- Você acha que os comensais fizeram isso? – perguntou, olhando para os pedaços do que fora um lustre.

- Espero, sinceramente, que não. – ele respondeu, apoiando-se na escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. – Você prefere olhar em cima ou aqui em baixo?

- Eu vou pela escada...

O garoto assentiu e a ajudou a passar por cima uma grande viga caída no meio do corredor de entrada.

- Independente do que você vir, não grite. – disse, sério, uma expressão que ela nunca vira no rosto dele antes. - Se precisar de ajuda, mande um patrono.

- Você também. – Lily disse, subindo a escada.

A garota sumiu pela esquerda, no segundo andar, e James andou até a cozinha, cercado pela destruição do lugar.

Xingou baixo quando pisou em um pequeno buraco no chão. Continuou andando, torcendo para que não fosse nada além de uma demolição trouxa.

Havia algumas caixas espalhadas pelo lugar, e o pouco piso que sobrara rangia, deixando que ele soubesse que Lily andava livremente pelo andar de cima.

Não havia um eletrodoméstico sequer na cozinha empoeirada, para o alivio de James. Nada soava tão ridículo como os comensais levando _lifidicadores_ trouxas para casa.

Quase riu de tal idéia, mas lembrou-se que não seria muito inteligente fazer barulho, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém, além dele e de Lily, na casa. E "Não fazer barulho" estava em segundo lugar nas principais regras pra se tornar um bom auror. A primeira era "Faça o que tiver que fazer para se manter vivo", mas James notou que essa primeira anulava todas as outras.

Assustou-se com um gato que passava pela casa e quase caiu em um buraco razoavelmente fundo. Tremeu com essa possibilidade, e deu alguns passos para trás, admirando a queda que tomaria.

Virou-se, sentindo o chão faltar sob seus pés, e desabou em um buraco três vezes maior e mais fundo que o anterior.

Perdeu o fôlego quando caiu de costas no chão, e soltou a varinha, involuntariamente. Teve sorte, pois a terra estava fofa, o que fez com que não pudesse ter se machucado de verdade, nem quebrado nada que pudesse fazer falta mais tarde.

No andar de cima, Lily gelara com o barulho que a queda de James fizera. Ficou estática por quase um minuto, e depois começou a murmurar coisas desconexas, sem saber se continuava a procurar ou descia para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Decidiu descer, já que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com o garoto, e, mesmo que não soubesse como ajudar, poderia dar apoio moral.

Andava com cuidado e atenta a qualquer barulho. Passou com dificuldade pela viga caída, tropeçou num pedaço de madeira e quase caiu em um dos buracos que James evitara.

- Ai, Merlin. – ela falou, quando passou da sala para a cozinha, deparando-se com a destruição.

- Mas que **merda**. – ela ouviu alguém falar à sua frente.

Segurou a varinha na mão trêmula, e deu mais alguns passos, apurando os ouvidos para qualquer som.

- Será que a Lily vai demorar muito? – James perguntou, levantando-se e fazendo as costas estalarem. – Ai...!

Lily parou no lugar em que estava e suspirou, aliviada por James estar bem o suficiente pra conseguir reclamar. Ainda estava a alguns obstáculos dele, mas podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente, no silencio intimidador da casa.

Gritou quando um pássaro passou rasante por ela, e depois se repreendeu silenciosamente pela falha.

-Lily, é você? – James perguntou, dando uns pulinhos, numa tentativa de ver o que estava acontecendo. O buraco era fundo o suficiente para cobri-lo, e largo do tamanho exato do maroto.

O pensamento de que talvez fosse feito para ele o assombrou e fez com que ele risse de nervoso. Esperou por uma resposta por mais de dois minutos e resolveu mandar a cautela para o espaço.

- Hey, Lily!! – ele gritou, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar.

- O que aconteceu com o "Independente do que vir não grite" ? – ela perguntou para si mesma pulando um enorme pedaço de vidro.

- Lily, você está ai? – James perguntou de novo, com uma nota de desespero na voz. - _Lilyzinha_...

A garota abafou uma risada e sentiu que, se não quisesse carregar James desmaiado até o St. Mungus, ela teria que chegar rápido até o buraco em que ele estava.

- Ah, merda! – o garoto falou, escorando na parede do buraco após pegar a varinha no chão de terra batida. – Será que a Lily está bem? Alguém aí??

Lily passou pelos dois buracos que James quase caíra e parou na beirada, olhando o maroto desolado. Virou-se para procurar uma corda ou algo parecido que pudesse usar para tirá-lo do buraco.

- Hey! Alguém me ajude! – James gritou, o desespero tomando sua voz completamente. – Socorro! Socorro não, James... Pessoas fogem quando escutam gritos de socorro. Fogo. FOGO!!

Ela não agüentou e se inclinou no buraco com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, só olhando o desespero do garoto, que batia a cabeça nas paredes, fazendo com que a terra caísse sobre ele.

- Nunca pensei que ficar num buraco pudesse ser tão chato. – ele comentou, limpando a sujeira dos ombros.

- Potter? Potter, você está bem? – Lily finalmente conseguiu para de rir para atrair a atenção do garoto.

- Obrigado, Merlin. – ele murmurou, aliviado – Eu estou bem, e você?

- Você não parece bem, mas ok. Eu estou bem. Como você caiu?

- Fui desviar de um buraco, e cai em outro. – ele falou, corando. A garota riu mais uma vez, e meneou a cabeça. – Vai me tirar daqui? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não. Se depender de mim, você morre aí. – ela falou, em num tom brincalhão, enquanto levantava e proporcionava ao maroto a visão do dia, já que usava uma saia não muito comportada.

Chutou um pouco de terra quando ele assoviou e fez língua num gesto infantil.

- Lily, me tira daqui vai... – ele pediu fazendo cara de cachorro molhado, que ninguém resistiria.

- Estou tentando, James Potter, estou tentando. – ela falou, lembrando de se manter longe do buraco. – Será que uma corda ajuda?

- Acho que você não conseguiria me puxar. – ele comentou, dando os ombros.

Ela riu e depois parou bruscamente, franzindo a testa de leve.

- Você ouviu isso? – sussurrou para o maroto.

- Acho que eu poderia sair com magia. – ele falou, sem ouvir o sussurro da garota.

Um barulho de passos soou fortemente no momento em que James murmurou "acendere" e saiu flutuando do buraco. O som abafado de alguém caído e um grito soaram, fazendo com que ele se virasse rápido no mesmo instante que Lily colocava a mão na testa e bufava.

- O _que _é você? – o menininho perguntou, quando parou de gritar.

- Eu... Você... Ahnn... Quer sorvete? – ele perguntou, conjurando uma taça cheia do doce de chocolate e oferecendo ao menino, que gritou novamente e fez o maroto jogar a taça longe com o susto.

- Potter, você é um idiota! – Lily gritou, assustando ainda mais a criança. – _O que você fez?_

- Eu só ofereci sorvete. – ele falou olhando para o menino, que começara a chorar.

- Potter é _magia_! – a garota falou, segurando-o pelo braço e sacudindo com força. – É uma criança trouxa e um adulto desmaiado, seu idiota! – falou, indo até a mãe do garoto, que estava caída perto da escada.

Abaixou e conferiu os batimentos cardíacos da mulher, após enxugar as lágrimas do garotinho.

Acordou-a com um feitiço e conversou calmamente com ela, enquanto James andava de um lado para o outro, desviando dos buracos automaticamente.

- Potter, eu vou precisar de ajuda aqui. – Lily disse. O rapaz veio correndo e levantando bastante poeira.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - ele perguntou, parando ajoelhado ao lado dela.

- _Obliviate_ no três. – ela sussurrou no ouvido de maroto.

Confirmou com a cabeça e contou ate três, obliviando o garotinho enquanto Lily obliviava a mãe.

Os olhos deles saíram de foco, e a garota aproveitou para dar um tapa no braço de James.

- Você. É. Um. I-di-o-ta. - ela falou, estapeando-o a cada sílaba. – Nós temos que reportar isso ao Ministério, e, quando Moody descobrir, irá arrancar a nossa cabeça.

Não obteve nem um "ai" do garoto e por isso começou a levantar a mulher sozinha. O maroto só reagiu alguns segundos depois, e pegou a tarefa dela como sua.

Eles levaram a família para fora, entregando-as na ambulância que estava parada na porta da casa, para o casal, provavelmente.

Lily lutou para fazer os paramédicos entenderem que ela e James estavam bem, e, quando conseguiu, teve que convencer o amigo de que estava bem.

Saiu arrastada pelo maroto, tremendo levemente. Quando a ambulância saiu do alcance de suas vistas, ela se virou para James.

Ele tinha um corte em algum lugar da cabeça, pois o sangue sujara grande parte da suas camisa, e estava muito pálido.

- Vou te levar para o St. Mungus. – ela falou, segurando-o fortemente pelo braço. – Não desmaie, por favor. – ela completou, antes de aparatar.

**

* * *

**

**Não tenho nem o que dizer sobre esse cap, a não ser "fantástico". Quer dizer, e a parte que o James cai no buraco? Hahahahahha DEMAIS!! Ele fica lindo até completamente desesperado, vai dizer! xD**

**Agora, vamo lá todo mundo, no corinho: "posta logo, júúúú!" pra ver se ela cria vergonha na cara. Hahahahahahahahhaha xD**

Ene/A: Eu nem demorei... Acho. Anyway, comentem, por favor. Minha vida está um caos então se vocês não comentarem eu não vou postar mais até o vestibular acabar. To ficando estressada (ninguém percebeu...)

Amo vocês seus coisas.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Aparatou com um estalo e sentiu o corpo de James pesar em seus ombros, fazendo-a cambalear.

Deitou-o em uma maca que foi prontamente levada á sala de emergência do St Mungus. Lily andou calmamente atrás do maroto e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele? – uma curandeira perguntou à ruiva.

- Ele caiu em um buraco, numa casa demolida. –ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Acho que alguma coisa pode tê-lo cortado na queda...

A curandeira assentiu e incentivou-a a ir para o salão de chá, já que estava tão pálida quanto James, mas a ruiva preferiu esperar que o amigo para poder levá-lo em casa.

O machucado não era serio, só um pequeno corte, mas por ter sido na cabeça o sangramento fora intenso, rendendo ao maroto muitas doses de poção para repor sangue.

Já era tarde quando ele foi liberado do hospital com um belo curativo na nuca, escondido pelo casaco livre de sangue.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. – ele comentou após passarem pelo manequim e se juntarem à massa de pessoas que transitavam pela rua.

- Eu também. – ela concordou. – Caldeirão Furado?

- Não gosto da comida de lá. – respondeu com pouco caso – Não conhece nenhum restaurante bom?

- Só restaurantes trouxas e você **não vai** chegar perto de nenhum deles.

- Por quê?

- _Quer um sorvete?_ – a garota imitou revirando os olhos em seguida.

Continuaram andando em silencio, entreouvindo conversas fúteis e sem sentido.

O Caldeirão Furado ficava longe do hospital e no trajeto James teve bastante tempo para pensar no que havia feito e nas prováveis conseqüências disso.

Havia uma pequena chance de não serem expulsos ou suspenso se eles omitissem a magia na frente dos trouxas. Se tivessem sorte talvez só receberiam uma advertência por escrito.

Talvez _Lily_ só recebesse uma advertência por escrito e fizesse questão de reportar o caso aos tribunais se descobrisse que ele forjara a foto.

Gelou ao pensar na bronca que receberia quando contasse a verdade.

- Hey sorveteiro. – Lily chamou – É aqui. – ela falou apontando para a grande placa. James passara direto pelo bar, imerso em desculpas que daria no hospital para explicar as múltiplas fraturas.

- Perdi a fome. – ele murmurou voltando a caminhar.

A garota bateu a porta do bar e correu a passos fortes atrás dele, colocando-se em sua frente. Mesmo de salto era menor que o maroto quase uma cabeça.

- Pode dar meia volta e entrar naquele bar se não quiser fazer outra visita ao St Mungus hoje. – ela ameaçou estreitando os olhos verdes.

James expirou com força e virou-se entrando no pub seguido de perto pela garota. Pegou uma mesa no fundo e sentou ignorando o cardápio.

- Vão querer o que?- murmurou uma garçonete mal humorada.

- Uma sopa. – ele falou passando o cardápio para Lily.

- Duas, à moda da casa. – disse passando o menu para a garçonete.

O silencio tomou conta da mesa após eles terem feito o pedido e o maroto sentiu o ar congelar nos pulmões quando a ruiva começou a puxar assunto.

- Foi um dia e tanto hoje não? – ela comentou casualmente.

- Com certeza. – ele respondeu engolindo em seco. – Você não me contou o que tinha no andar de cima.

- Nada de mais. – ela deu os ombros – Uns moveis quebrados e umas caixas vazias.

- Acha que foi o que? – perguntou antes que mudasse de idéia.

- Não sei. – ela respondeu sem perceber o embaraço do garoto – Não foram os comensais, talvez os trouxas de uma companhia de demolição.

- É... – disse respirando com mais esforço ainda.

- James você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada, pois o garoto estava atingindo tons de roxo não muito bons para a espécie humana.

Ele contorceu o rosto numa tentativa de sorriso e levantou da mesa, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, ignorando os chamados de Lily.

Lavou o rosto sem encarar o espelho, a vergonha estampada em sua testa. Nem no dia que quase fora expulso por causa da brincadeira com Snape sentiu tanto medo do sabão que levaria.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou debruçado na pia. – _O que_ eu faço agora?

- Conte a ela. – o espelho intrometeu-se - E lave os cabelos quando chegar a casa.

O garoto passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando boa parte da poeira acumulada de má vontade. Olhou o espelho com as sobrancelhas erguidas numa pergunta muda.

- Menos ruim. – respondeu fazendo o garoto revirar os olhos.

Saiu do banheiro e sentou novamente na mesa sem dizer uma palavra, vigiado pela ruiva.

- Lily eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – ele falou segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa e brincando com os dedos dela.

- Pode contar.

- É difícil... É que eu...

- Você... – a garota incentivou tirando a mão delicadamente das dele e repousando no colo.

- Eu fiz uma coisa muito errada...

- O que? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Roubou uma bala na mercearia? Matou alguém?

- Ahn... Pior que a primeira e não tão ruim como a segunda. – ele desconversou olhando pelo bar. Havia gente o suficiente para testemunhar sua morte.

- Quer conta logo, por favor? Odeio ficar curiosa.

- Ok. Mas só pra constar eu não pensei que fosse acabar assim.

- Acabar assim? – ela perguntou desconfiada. –_ O que você fez?_

- Eu... Eu forjei a foto da parede pichada. – ele confessou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você O QUÊ? – ela perguntou com a voz estridente subindo algumas oitavas enquanto levantava derrubando a cadeira pra trás.

- Eu não pensei que fosse acabar assim... – ele explicou.

- Esse é o seu problema Potter. Você. Não. Pensa. **NUNCA**. – ela explodiu fazendo o bar inteiro olhar para o casal. – Você e seu grande ego que te cega para o mundo.

- Mas eu... – ele começou sendo cortado pelo olhar gelado da ruiva.

- Não. – falou levantando a voz ainda mais – Você nunca pensa nas conseqüências. Você sequer sabe o significado dessa palavra.

- Perdoe-me, eu já disse que não era pra acabar assim.

- Mas acabou. Perdão não apaga seus erros, Potter. Nós quase morremos por causa da sua idiotice e quebramos, no mínimo, umas cinqüenta regras do Ministério com essa sua brincadeira.

James ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo e outros clientes do bar não paravam de apontar para a mesa do casal, desaprovando totalmente a atitude de Lily.

- Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei ficar no seu grupo. – ela falou decepcionada.– Você continua o mesmo arrogante e egoísta que foi na escola.

- Lily... – ele sussurrou.

- Sem intimidades Potter. – a garota falou – É Evans pra você. De novo.

- Lily, por favor...

- Tente entender, Potter. – falou beirando as lágrimas – Você não só estragou a sua carreira com isso. Estragou a minha também.

- Mas Lily me escuta, por favor.

Ela não respondeu e o maroto continuou ciente de que o pub inteiro olhava para eles.

- Eu só queria que você percebesse que eu posso ser uma pessoa legal...

- Não me parece legal me fazer perder o emprego! – ela gritou.

- Pode continuar a brigar comigo, mas não grite, por favor. – ele pediu baixinho – Está todo mundo olhando.

A ruiva corou e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha. Pegou algumas moedas do bolso e colocou-as sobre a mesa antes de sair do bar, deixando James sozinho na mesa.

O maroto colocou as próprias moedas sobre a mesa e saiu também, entrando na leve chuva que caia.

Aparatou no apartamento e ficou feliz que Sirius ainda não tivesse chegado, assim não precisaria contar a merda que havia feito e nem ouvir outra bronca merecida.

Tomou um banho demorado, como se a água pudesse lavar seus problemas e depois se jogou na cama, pegando no sono instantaneamente.

* * *

Ene/A: Oi. É, eu demorei. É o vestibular.

Anyway, aos que comentaram meu MUITO OBRIGADA! E aos que não comentaram, comentem, por favor. É sério, eu preciso de estimulo pra continuar com essa coisa.

BjOx pessoas.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

James sentiu alguém sacudi-lo com violência e despertou, confuso com a claridade do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou, empolgado.

- Ahn?

- Na missão!

- Ah! Eu estraguei tudo, Pads. – ele respondeu, sentando e esfregando os olhos. Agradeceu quando o amigo colocou os óculos em sua mão.

- Como assim estragou tudo, Prongs? Ela descobriu?

- Eu contei para ela.

Fechou os olhos e afundou a mão no cabelo molhado. Sirius sustentava uma expressão perplexa, que fez James se sentir pior ainda.

Deitou novamente, e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, para senti-lo ser arrancado de suas mãos segundos depois.

- Pode começar a contar, agora.

O maroto de óculos contou tudo, desde o começo: sobre a roupa, passando pelo acidente com o buraco, e a briga no Caldeirão Furado.

Tinha plena ciência de que fora egoísta, mas não pensara em nada a não ser ficar com Lily de uma vez por todas. E acabara estragando tudo mais uma vez, arruinando para sempre qualquer chance que a ruiva pensara em lhe dar.

- E qual era seu plano?

- Fazê-la andar o bairro todo e desistir. Assim eu poderia inventar que já haviam mandado apagar e que o Ministério já cuidara do caso.

- Eu sou obrigado a concordar com a Lily. – ele falou, meneando a cabeça. – Você é um idiota, Prongs.

- O que eu faço agora? – James perguntou, desesperado. – Ela me odeia mais do que no quinto ano, depois da peça que pregamos no Ranhoso.

- Peça desculpas. – o outro respondeu, dando os ombros.

- Como eu vou pedir desculpas se ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro?

- Vire-se. – ele riu. – Eu não posso te ajudar nisso, Prongs. Mas, se você conseguir, quero ser padrinho do filho de vocês.

- Depois de hoje, o único jeito de eu e a Lily termos um filho é se eu trocar de nome e de corpo.

- Eu gosto de Órion, mas meu corpo não está à disposição. **(N/B- Nem pra mim:/ HAHAHAHAHAH)**

James apenas fingiu que jogaria algo no amigo, e foi o suficiente para que ele saísse. Apagou a luz, e ficou deitado no escuro, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Adormeceu em instantes, devido ao cansaço do dia e sonhou que Ivo, o ovo, o perseguia com uma machadinha.

-

Lily jogou o despertador longe quando ele tocou, por causa do grande susto que levou. Respirou fundo e murmurou "reparo", fazendo o objeto ficar inteiro outra vez.

Demorou cerca de dez minutos para se convencer de que estava usando maquiagem o suficiente para esconder o quanto chorara na noite anterior. Chegara tão arrasada em casa, que sequer lembrara de passar no Ministério para reportar a missão. Deixaria essa tarefa para James e suas histórias falsas.

Aparatou atrasada e ignorou o maroto, igualmente atrasado, quando este segurou a porta do elevador para que subissem juntos.

Respondeu ao "Bom Dia" de Sirius com um sorriso fraco, e evitou ao máximo conversar com quem quer que fosse, temendo que pudesse desabar em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

Sobressaltou-se quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Moody quer falar com você. – Sirius avisou. Estivera esperando por isso durante a manhã inteira. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – completou, quando ela colocou a mão na testa com pesar.

Levantou e saiu, esbarrando em James, que voltava do chá. Esperava que não fosse despedida, nem suspensa, por causa do maroto.

- Sente-se, Evans. – o chefe dos aurores rosnou. Lily o obedeceu de imediato. – Conte-me o que aconteceu, ontem, na missão de vocês.

- Sim, senhor. – ela assentiu.

-

James observava a porta com o nervosismo transparente em seus olhos avelã. Deu um salto da poltrona quando Lily apareceu no portal e entrou na sala.

- Moody quer falar com você. – ela disse, para ninguém específico, mas o maroto já saíra pela porta em direção à sala do chefe.

Respirou fundo, e bateu na porta, rezando para que Lily não tivesse sido muito dura com ele.

- Entre e sente, Potter. – Moody falou – A Srta. Evans disse que houve uma confusão na missão.

- Sim, senhor. – ele respondeu, preparando-se para a parte do "Você está despedido".

- Ela me disse que não havia procurado direito nos relatórios e que, quando descobriu que já tinham cuidado do caso, ficou com vergonha, e resolveu te levar para a missão do mesmo jeito.

- Sim senhor, mas é que... _O quê_? – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

- Existe algum furo na história? – desconfiou Moody.

- Não. – ele respondeu, rápido. – Foi _exatamente_ o que aconteceu.

- Que bom. – ele disse, fazendo o maroto respirar aliviado.

- O que vai acontecer com a Lily? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Com a Srta. Evans?

- Isso. Com a Srta. Evans. O que vai acontecer? – perguntou, começando a ficar desesperado.

- Não vai acontecer nada. Ela contou a verdade, e admitiu o erro. E eu a assustei o suficiente para que ela nunca mais faça isso.

James sentiu o coração doer, e tentou se manter neutro. Saiu correndo da sala assim que o chefe o liberou.

- Você quase foi despedida por minha culpa. – ele arfou, entrando na sala.

Sirius olhou pra ele com um sorriso triste no rosto, e apontou para a mesa vazia de Lily.

- Ela foi embora.

Viu o amigo entrar, fechar a porta devagar e escorar nela, com ambas as mãos no rosto.

- Eu sou um idiota, Padfoot. – ele murmurou. – Perdi definitivamente a única mulher que amei na minha vida. Tudo porque eu queria passar um dia inteiro sozinho com ela. – completou, escorregando até sentar no chão.

- Ela vai te perdoar. – disse Sirius, tentando animá-lo. – Vamos lá, Prongs. Quantos foras você levou na escola? Milhares. E isso nunca te fez desistir.

- Se você estiver tentando me alegrar, está falhando miseravelmente. – rosnou o maroto em resposta.

- Desculpa. Você contou pra ela o plano inicial?

- Não consegui. Ela não parava de gritar comigo. Nunca senti tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida. – falou, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos vermelhos.

- Ah, não, cara! – Sirius falou, levantando e sentando no chão, ao lado do amigo. – Sem chorar como um bebê. O que a Lily pensaria?

- Que eu estou fingindo, no mínimo. **(N/B- HAHAHAHAHAH)**

- Ou que você tem coração, afinal de contas. – uma voz abafada falou pela porta.

Os dois marotos levantaram rapidamente e desbloquearam a porta, deixando que Lily entrasse na sala.

Ela foi direto na mesa e pegou algo em uma das gavetas, enquanto James enxugava os olhos freneticamente.

- Quanto você ouviu? - ele perguntou, com a voz firme.

- Tudo, acredito eu.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntou – Se ouviu tudo que eu disse, sabe que eu odeio o instante em que tive essa idéia idiota e joguei fora o pouco de confiança que você tinha em mim.

A ruiva desviou os olhos, repousando-os em Sirius, que sorrira para ela. Leu em seus lábios "James não mede conseqüências quando o assunto é você", e sorriu.

- Não faça outra vez. – ela aconselhou. – Eu posso não ser tão piedosa.

- Isso é um sim?

- É. Mas você vai ter que fazer muito mais para me convencer que eu posso gostar de você outra vez sem me machucar. – ela falou, saindo.

- _Outra vez_, Pads. – ele sussurrou. – Ela gostava de mim, e eu joguei isso fora!

- Você aprende com o tempo.

-

James e Sirius não viram Lily o resto da semana, nem nos corredores e nem na reunião do departamento, na sexta à noite.

Chegaram ao apartamento e, como de costume, se jogaram no sofá, cansados do dia de trabalho.

- Estou com saudades da Lily. – James comentou – Eu já fiz tudo. Só não me matei ainda...

- Vá em frente, Prongs. – Sirius riu.

Observou o amigo respirar bem fundo e tapar o nariz e a boca com a mão, sem saber se ria ou batia nele. Decidiu fazer uma coisa de cada vez.

James estava começando a ficar roxo quando ele resolveu que já rira o suficiente, e o empurrou, fazendo com que ele escorregasse do sofá.

- Esse é o melhor jeito de se matar que você consegue pensar?

- Eu estou desesperado, cara. Tem alguma idéia brilhante, _gênio_?

- Várias... – ele respondeu, com desdém. – Mas nenhuma envolve a sua morte. Espera... Talvez uma envolva... 'To brincando. – ele riu com o olhar gelado do amigo.

- Quais são as idéias, Sirius?

- Você ainda não a procurou... Quem sabe dar uma passada no apartamento dela? Uma visita de desculpas.

- Você quer o quê? Que eu bata na porta dela e diga "fiquei com saudade, e vim te ver"?

- "Fiquei com muita saudade, e vim te ver".

- Não posso aparecer de mãos vazias... – ele falou, olhando para o amigo. – Espera, tem ovo na geladeira?

-

Lily desligou a televisão, e olhou no relógio. Era cedo demais, nem oito horas, e ela estava cansada de ficar sem fazer nada.

Lembrou que não pegara o correio ao terminar de conferir os relatórios que trouxera para casa.

Calçou um par de pantufas e amarrou o cabelo, andando para a porta. Abriu-a no instante que James levantava a mão para bater, assustando-se com o maroto.

- Quer me matar? – ela perguntou, com a mão no coração.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele respondeu, rapidamente. – Vai sair?

- De pijama? Vou buscar o correio. – ela riu, apontando para as pantufas de coelhinho que usava.

- Eu posso voltar depois...

- Entra. – ela falou, dando passagem, e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu só queria te entregar isso. – ele disse, estendendo um pacote mal embrulhado que ele segurava com extremo cuidado.

Ela pegou o embrulho e abriu, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. No pacote havia um ovo igual a Ivo, porém na versão feminina.

- Eva. Pra fazer companhia ao Ivo enquanto você faz companhia a mim. **(N/B- ah, ele DEFINITIVAMENTE é uma gracinha, não?)**

Ela riu e colocou o ovo em cima da mesa, com cuidado.

- Você me enganou James. E eu não vou esquecer isso fácil. – falou, sentando no sofá, e puxando o maroto para seu lado.

- Eu sei...

- Se você prometer não fazer outra vez e ser sincero em tudo comigo, daqui pra frente, eu posso te dar outra chance.

- Você realmente acha que eu faria isso outra vez? – ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Não... Mas não custa nada perguntar.

- Quer dizer que eu posso te fazer companhia pelo resto da minha vida?

- Poder, pode... Mas acho melhor começar a pagar pelo seu erro, primeiro.

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Sem que fosse repelido, e sem medo de estar fazendo algo errado. Pela primeira vez.

**

* * *

**

**Última N/B da metida - É isso, gente. Acabou. Que triste isso né?**

**Cap super mega fofo, e eu PRECISO dizer que quase chorei de rir na parte em que o James tenta se matar prendendo a respiração IUAHiauhOAHohaiuHA aii, como ele é fofo... xD**

**Então, vou deixar a parte chata de lágrimas, despedidas a mais lágrimas para a autora, ok? Só quero agradecer MUITO por ter sido escolhida pra betar "Pela Primeira Vez", e dizer que estou aqui pra quando vc precisar, ta Jú? Te amo, pentelhinha sumida!**

**Até a próxima, pessoal, e nos vemos por aí xD**

**Ene/A: Acho que eu estou me acostumando a dizer tchauzinho para as fics.. mas ainda sim, ugh, odeio quando acaba. Obrigada a quem leu e comentou, obrigada mesmo. A você que está lendo isso agora, COMENTE se chegou até aqui e principalmente se gostou!! REVIEWS, por favooor!**

**BjOx imensos e obrigada por terem acompanhado.**


End file.
